Runes to Use
by Kathryn Euler
Summary: The Mortal War is over. Takes place after City of Glass, Sebastian does not come back to life!(Yet I think...) Clary is try out new runes to use, from stupidity to anger, these many runes are doing great things! (At least for a few people) Disclaimer: All characters are owned by Cassandra Clare, so are Shadowhunters and stuff. I just got ideas or runes.
1. The Beginning

Clary was happy for the the Mortal War to be over. She would continue her training as a Shadowhunter and finally be with Jace. She rolled over from a nice long night of sleep. To find Isabelle to be the one who woke her up.

"Izzy, whst time is it? How long have I been asleep? Why wake me?" _That an awful lot of questions to ask in the morning, _Clary though to herself. Isabelle seemed to think the same thing, "Really Clary? It's eight by the way. And the Silent Brothers want to see you. Jace is totally freaking out, literally. I suspect it's about your power with…well, the runes." Isabelle sighed, "You have around 5 minutes to get ready, don't want to keep the Silent Bothers waiting."

Clary waited for Isabelle to exit, the day had started quickly-and she hadn't talked with Jace yet. Though she decided she can talk when she came back. She wasn't in the mood to hear Jace's talk about the Clave and Silent Brothers not being safe. She changed quickly and chose a path around the Ney York Institute carefully, trying her best not to end up with Jace. She had tucked her stele into her pocket, and wore a yellow-green t-shirt and jeans. She practically ran into Jace. _I should've known better, _Clary thought. Jace's arms were already tightening around her, "I don't trust the Clave Clary…if you have power they don't ant around…well _things_ could happen." His point came across clear. Clary's mind spun, she couldn't bear talking to Jace about this…again. "I'm sorry, "she whispered, and tore free to find here private escort to the Bone City waiting.

_Clarissa Morgenstern, _The voice stung in her mind while she stood on the Speaking Stars. She remembered coming here a long time ago-or so it seemed. She almost laughed when she remembered bleeding on these very floors, and Jace claiming there is law against it.

"What do you want?" Clary spoke the words softly but firmly. She started conversations like a that a lot she found. _We know of the power over runes you hold. No Shadowhunter should be allowed to do such things. _Clary silently let go the breath she had been holding. _I can't think about them killing me now, _she thought fiercely. The chorus of Brother Jeremiah, Zachariah and Enoch continued to speak, _It has been ruled, that you will continue to learn and study these new runes and create them. We will have this chance only once-and you will be the center of it. Shadowhunters can use these runes well. _Flashbacks tumbled at her, the binding rune had saved the world from her father Valentine, a fearless rune that had saved Jace from the fear demon Agramon, the rune she used on the dead to make the dead speak, the 'open' rune that destroyed a whole ship and the portal rune, which got her into Idris. Ever since the war ended, she had never thought to herself about what more she can do.

She looked up, determined, "I accept this task and they will be carried on in the New York Institute.


	2. Stupidity

**Sorry for the extremely short chapter last time! That's why this one is gonna be longer. Disclaimer: I am not Cassandra Clare and the Mortal Instruments and characters are owned by her! When reviewing, please give suggestions. I have a list of them though I may get more... But any idea with runes you have is help to me!**

Clary came back from an amazingly exhausting day. She had no idea why it tired her out. She glanced down at her watch. It was already a bit after twelve. _Wow, _she thought_, I wonder if time passes differently in the Bone City or if the ride was long or something. _She headed back to her room, waiting for Jace to come around for a long lecture. She was close to being right, he was already in her room. Clary gazed at a angel of her life, sitting there, on her bed. Similar to what have happened before he was viewing her drawings.

"Jace!" Clary was exhausted, and took it out a tiny bit on Jace, "You_ know_ that's like a diary to me, why read it?" Jace's angry expression didn't move, but that didn't stop him from being Jace. "I like it better this time," he said flatly, not even looking at Clary, "It _finally_ has pictures of me. He looked up, this time, showing some expression-it looked sad and wistful. "You know..." he started, "I thought that once we defeated Valentine that it'd be all over. But I was stupid to think that." In a few seconds Clary was in his arms, he brushed his lips softly against hers.

"They asked me to make new runes..." Clary murmured into his chest, she never wanted to leave it. But after some silence she looked up to see Jace again. He was in a black T-shirt and jeans. His golden hair seemed to sparkle even in the dimness of the room. The door flew open.

"Clary!" it was Isabelle, looking a little worried and shocked as she pulled away from Jace. It was weird, they used to be "siblings" they used to do these things...more secretly. Alec strode in next, "You didn't _tell_ us when you came back, " Alec shook his head furiously, "After we heard the task we were all looking for you! In fact, we were screaming our lungs out looking for you." Jace looked mockingly shocked, "Was that a joke Lightwood?" Alec turned to glare angrily at Jace, "At least _I'm_ poking through other people's stuff," he motioned towards the open sketch book, "I doubt Clary actually _let_ you see that." he sighed, "Nothing in this world Jace, can make you any stupider then you are.

_The boys are bickering and being stupid, _Clary thought blandly. Then images came flooding toward her head. It looked like a semi-circle drawn really thickly and wavy, a jagged line shot right down it. Even when Clary kept silence, the boy wouldn't stop. "Oh dear," Jace mused, "You _are_ getting a sense of humor." "Jace! Alec! Will you stop talking so we can figure out what runes to make?" Isabelle's voice was nearing the 'scream' line. Mayrse and Robert were in Idris, working to track down the last of the Circle members. Alec was over 18 now, which allowed them all to stay.

By then, Clary had already drawn the rune in her sketch books. She raised it up high, hoping to get some attention, "We'll start with this one," she murmured.

"Well? What does it do?" Alec leaned forward, questioning Clary. "I..." Clary stared at it, they were now in the kitchen talking about this new rune. "I think it says...stupidity." Jace sighed, "Alec, maybe it you stop using the word 'stupid' we could have gotten a interesting rune, and one people would be more willing to test out. This is all _sooo_ your fault. I dare you test it!" Jace grinned maliciously. Alec flinched, for a _stupid _reason. "Why..." Alec stammered, "Why not Izzy?" he was hopeful, he honestly didn't want to try this, besides, how would his sister be like if she were_ stupid?_ "Your sister, is having a shower in order to avoid this _stupid _conversation." Clary snorted at the consistent use of 'stupid' She pulled out her stele with a sigh, "Come on Alec," she pleaded, "Just let me mark you." When Alec didn't protest, Clary was working on the rune, she drew it on his arm, away from his chest, she silently pleaded that it wouldn't end up so terrible.

Alec looked around blankly. There was a moment of silence, then giggling from Alec. Clary and Jace were completely dumbstruck by Alec's awkward giggling. Alec raced upstairs with a whoop and apparently caused Isabelle to scream. Somehow, he had found her right after her shower, normally it wouldn't be so awkward. But the look on Alec's face made it clear he was going to do something stupid.

"Alec!" Isabelle exclaimed, "what are you doing? How did the rune go?" suddenly Alec went all serious, "Will...will you do me a favor?" Alec asked helpfully. At that time Clary and Jace had been secretly watching the turnout of the rune, knowing that Isabelle should have been a part of the 'stupid' conversation. Alec looked around like a ten year old on the lookout for monsters, "Will...will you text Magnus and tell him I love him forever?" Isabelle rolled her eyes, not knowing about the rune, "And tell him to meet me at Taki's in 10 minutes for lunch. Dinner was kind of small." Isabelle sighed, _Lovesick brothers, _she thought to herself, and thrust her phone out to Alec. Alec did some texting and handed the phone back to Isabelle; without a first look she closed it and told Alec they were all going to Taki's for lunch.

Clary turned to Jace worriedly, "Do you think they'll be okay?" Jace snorted, "I don't really mind, cause I would rather eat leftover Isabelle cooking then be around Alec like that." So the two of them stayed and didn't go out. Though they had a hard time choking down a overcooked-bad recipe-to salty-Isabelle- meal.

Isabelle thanked Kaelie for her order, Alec on the other hand ate a plate of fires savagely. Isabelle snorted, "Really Alec? It can't be past two now, you looks like you haven't eaten in a century." Alec remained silent, really awkwardly silent, that made Isabelle roll her eyes.

"Alexander, Gideon Lightwood!" The words were a scream, coming from Isabelle. She glared at her brother, they were still at Taki's eating, when Isabelle got buzzed on her phone. The conversation Alec had with Magnus was simply terrifying; Magnus's response showed that he was clearly shocked. It ended up somewhat like this:

_What? U luv me? Are u drunk shadowhunter?_

Though it consisted of a somewhat larger amount of question marks. Isabelle waved her pink phone angrily in Alec's face, "What is this supposed to mean?" she snapped angrily. "What?" Alec asked softly, "You said I can text Magnus telling him I love him…" Alec actually looked slightly _hurt_. Isabelle glared at Alec, drilling into him trying to make him shatter, "Well you gave him the impression _I _was talking to him!" Alec fiddled softly with his fingers, "I'm sorry," he said. That didn't stop Isabelle from dropping a wad of bills on the table and going to Simon's place.

Clary peeked out of her bedroom door, she and Jace just had a good time chatting, and doing things. She even tried making learn to draw. But when she looked out of her room-with Jace fright behind her-she found Alec there standing and alone. "Where's Isabelle?" she questioned. Alec simply told her that she ran off then ran off somewhere himself.

Clary turned to Jace worriedly, "You think he'll be OK?" she asked quietly, "Should I lock him in a room till it wears off?" Jace chuckled lightly, and as he did she felt his chest move, "Yeah," he said nodding, "You probably should, and _we _should have never tried this _stupid_ rune in the first place." Clary laughed, squeezing him tight before she left.

Locking Alec in a room was simple-telling him to stay inside while Clary put a locking rune on the other side of his door did the trick. But then she had to deal with Isabelle. She leaned against the wall just thinking for maybe an hour, of course, Jace was there holding her as she stared off into space thinking about everything. All the new runes, her mother, Luke, Jace, Circle members, Simon...there was so many problems to think of, even with Valentine gone. It was simply annoying. "Do you think Isabelle went to your mom's place?" Jace said matter-of-factly. Clary shrugged, try not to panic, "I'll call..." she murmured. She dialed her mothers number, she picked up on the third ring. Unfortunately she knew nothing about where Isabelle was. Clary turned to Jace and shook her head, and let out a sigh. "Calm down Clary," Jace said smiling, "You worry about Isabelle? She's a shadowhunter, she knows what she's doing." They just sat there, outside Alec's room, listening to the tiny sound of Alec watching TV in the room, they sat there quietly side by side for a few minutes when Clary's phone rang. She jumped slightly but didn't hesitate to pick up when she was Simon's number. "Yees?" Clary said, "Hey Clary," Simon said casually, "I was just wondering what Isabelle was doing when she came running to my house and asking to stay...and talking about a 'stupid Alec' Just wondering if you know why?" Relief surged Clary over, she turned to Jace briefly with a nod, "Uhh Simon?" Clary asked, "What girl? I'm still here you know." Clary wanted to say some horrible things to Simon for talking like that in this situation. "Can...can you get Isabelle to come back? Tell her Alec was taken care of." Clary said quickly, "Kay..."she heard Simon mutter from the other end, clearly not happy for the secrets. Clary hugged Jace and brushed a kiss, "Isabelle was at Simon's" she said softly...

**Thank you Dancing Shadowz! Though I think I did kind of mess up...I couldn't seem to make it have enough action. Not in this chapter at least, and the end went down to smoothly. I think I'm gonna stop here for now and try some other things. But currently my ideas are pretty limited. I would really enjoy some quick ideas from you, this time not on a rune but on a story-line. PM me! My current ideas are currently: Midas Touch, Luck, Dimension travel(I plan to make a crossover out of that one), Body switch.**


	3. Midas Touch

Simon walked up to the Institute doors. Clary called him the other night, telling him about her new project. He was definitely going to the Institute. He found it odd to see Jace, Alec, Isabelle and Clary all standing in front of the Institute doors, clearly waiting for him.

"Hey bloodsucker," Jace greeted, "We've officially decided the next rune were going to deal with is going to be with you. You must be used to it...yes?" Alec made desperate, and obvious attempts not to laugh. On the other hand, Clary and Isabelle were somewhat shocked. "We did not!" Clary protested as Jace pulled her into his arms, "Yet I bet you can't defy me," Jace teased, Clary's anger flared, but Isabelle had already gained a somewhat protective stance in front of Simon, "You can't do that to him! He's already cursed!" Isabelle snapped, then as an afterthought, slapped Alec on the arm.

Simon sighed, "I don't even see why you guys are going crazy over me. I mean, you can't kill me or anything. Besides, I'd be interested in helping." Jace grinned, "See Clary? Nothing to worry about," Clary glared at them.

"Well," Alec said, interrupting Clary and Isabelle's protesting, "Let's get started." "Well guess what," Clary mumbled, "I have no ideas. Come back tomorrow Simon. Besides I already had enough of...oddly functioning runes...not that they don't work..." she sighed, "Long story." Alec looked down at his feet, they hadn't talked about it much.

"You know," Simon said casually,"I really wouldn't mind going home and playing 'Midas Touch' some more," A small smile spread across Clary's face, "Would you like to get marked with Midas Touch?" Isabelle was completely shocked, "But I thought you were on _my_ side," She said angrily. "Yeah. but.." Clary said slowly, "I bet this one would make Jace jealous, and I bet Simon is _dying_ to do this. Do you know how much he likes his new video games? Besides," Clary added, "If I'm going to mark him at all, it should be a good one, better like that...I mean...he would have to try out a mark eventually right? So how about we get him done with while we still have...good runes?" Isabelle sighed at the somewhat long speech, "I think Jace is brainwashing you," she muttered under her breath as she watched Clary slowly mark Simon.

"Okay..." Clary said slowly holding out a banana, dropping it to the ground, "Pick the banana up." Simon rolled his eyes,"You don't have to be that careful with me, I'm a vampire, not a chipmunk." But he picked it up cautiously anyways, and sure enough, it glowed slightly and turn into gold. Clary smiled at Isabelle, Alec and Jace's gasp. Simon grinned, "Hey, I've got fans," He made a dramatic bow, and pointed to Isabelle, "You, my lady, can take my first project, the golden banana." That made Isabelle roll her eyes, but she took it anyways. "Now what?" Alec said, "We shouldn't let the rune last for too long...better get rid of it now." Jace laughed, "Your kidding me Alec, we should play around with this more." Simon grinned, while Clary and Isabelle shook their heads. "In that case," Isabelle sighed, "You can go out and play, Clary and I are staying in the Institute." Clary turned to Isabelle, "Izzy! I never said that!" Isabelle snorted, "But you are, aren't you?" Clary didn't argue when she and Isabelle went back into the Institute, she didn't even bother saying 'be careful' it probably wouldn't make a difference.

"Oookay," Jace said, "Boys only party. Now what?"

Simon sighed, "I actually don't know." Alec laughed at a odd time, "Lets visit Magnus's" he suggested, "I think that would be fun. He'd definitely would want to see this." They hailed a cab and Simon awkwardly got in. Alec gave the driver Magnus's address, Simon meanwhile, accidentally touched his seat. A part of it turned gold in a second, Simon jerked his hand up. He simply stared at the patch of gold guiltily for the rest of the trip.

"MAGNUS BANE!" Alec had keys, so they managed to get in without any hassle, including Magnus being annoyed, funnily, there was already a guest there.

Raphael Santiago.

Simon looked puzzled at the sight of _Raphael_ talking to _Magnus_. Let alone yelling, Simon doubted Raphael was here to get a warlock service, it just didn't happen. For a few seconds, he toyed with the thought of turning Raphael into a statue, until he heard what Magnus had to say. Apparently, Raphael had once saved Magnus's life, and for some reason, he owed him.

Alec jerked up and stalked towards Magnus, hugging him briefly before staring at Raphael, "If you don't mind vampire, we have some...erm...Clave business to deal with here." Alec's voice was flat when he said it. "Well," Raphael said thoughtfully in his Spanish accent, "Technically, vampires have a seat in the Council, and therefore claims right to this conversation." Jace sighed, "Fine, you win, just don't mess things up okay?" Simon blinked, "Did I just hear Jace tell a vampire _okay?_ Wow, I though you liked me more Jace, I've never gotten an 'okay' from you before" Jace glared at Simon giving him the I'll-get-you-back-for-arguing-with-me look.

Jace, ignoring Simon after that turned to Alec, avoiding the calculating looks of the vampires standing nearby. "Well Alec?" Jace drawled, "Should we tell him?" Magnus broke in quickly, "Of course!" Alec sighed and turned to Raphael, and started explaining about the task they got. But before he got anywhere Jace decided he needed to point out he didn't agree yet, but agreed anyways. When Alec was done Raphael started laughing, "_Dios," _exclaimed, turning to Magnus, "If you can get your boyfriend to let me help during the rest of the time, I would take that as your favor owed to me!" Funnily, Magnus looked at Alec pleadingly, "I swore I would," he explained quickly, "Do this for me, Raphael Santiago can ask for some really weird things, _please." _Alec of course, could not argue, and simply nodded in shock as things passed so quickly. Raphael was smirking annoyingly while Simon and Jace gave exasperated sighs at the same time. When they realized that they did the same thing at the same time, they merely glared at each other. Raphael being very observant realized that, "Well, aren't you going to call your little girlfriend?" Jace did some more glaring towards Raphael, but picked up his cell anyways.

Hope you liked that Chapter! Next chapter will actually be about Midas Touch, not Raphael.


	4. So close, yet so far away

Thanks** you for all the favorites and follows! Funny, no reviews? Anyways, Even though my second chapter sucked really bad, I'm getting back on track with writing some better stories! I have some evil ideas right now, here a little spoiler: Camille Belcourt. Yup, I plan on including her in my next few chapters or soo, I have no idea how, but I can promise she isn't getting marked, I can also promise you she'll get into a fight with Raphael. **

-_At the Institute-_

Clary sighed and turned toward Isabelle, "Do you think it's okay that we left them there to leave? I'm worried, I hope Simon doesn't try to kill anyone, and I hope he doesn't need blood anytime soon..." Izzy laughed and flopped herself on the couch next to Clary, "You think to much," Isabelle made a _tsk-tsk_ noise, "They'll be fine, Jace isn't _that_ suicidal," Clary shook her head indignantly.

"Actually, Jace is very suicidal, and this is Simon were talking about, _your _boyfriend?"

"How does that make a difference?"

"Ummm...as his girlfriend, your required to know, or have an idea of what he'd do now."

"Actually, your his best friend, what do you think he'd do?"

Clary sighed, she was very troubled. Her cell started ringing, she looked down at it, it was Jace. She answered it without hesitation, "Hello?" her voice was worried, she heard Jace snort on the other end, "Hey Clary, were at Magnus's, and...well...Raphael is here," Clary held to phone away from her as Isabelle stared at her, worry finally coming across her face. Clary thrust her cell back onto her ear, "And?" she asked hesitantly, Isabelle had once told her not to ask Jace for the truth unless you really wanted to hear about it, now would have been a good time. "Soo..." Jace started casually, "Apparently Magnus owes him some favor. Warlock's word of honor, and Raphael said he'd take participating with us on this rune thing would be a favor, sadly, my best friend is Alec. Oh, and did I mention that Raphael beat a record? In the conversation I just had with him, he only spoke a single Spanish word. Cool." Clary heard someone speak in rapid Spanish in the background, and she shook her head, "Well Jace," she said, "I'll be there really soon," She heard Jace laugh, "I was about to offer."  
Clary flipped her cell into her pocket in a fluid motion and turned to Isabelle who was staring curiously, she filled her in quickly. Then they both left to hail a cab.

Clary looked into the opening door of Magnus's apartment, Alec was on the other side. "Hi Clary," he greeted side-stepping swiftly to left her and Isabelle in. Isabelle almost attempted to hug Simon, failing to remember that he had a mark of 'Midas Touch' on him. Luckily, Simon was aware of this and moved away reminding her. They tried their best to avoid Raphael standing around in the corner, arms crossed and looking around very quickly. Clary decided that since he was going to partake in the study of runes, she would talk to him.

"Hi"

"_Es bueno ver que_, Shadowhunter. You are the girl who can invent new runes, _si_?"

"Uh yah, hi. Uh...I'm surprised your here..."

"_Dios, _how could I miss something like this?"

"So, um, we've already been through a rune. Stupidity, please don't ask about it. Right now Simon has another rune on him, ever heard of Midas Touch?"

"The Daylighter?"

Clary nodded awkwardly, she didn't know many vampires. She hardly considered Simon as one, and often forgot that too. Raphael laughed at her, "_Dios, _you're nervous!" Clary did the same nod again, then Jace came up from behind her and gave her a little surprise hug from the back, she leaned into him a little. She turned around and hugged him, "It's nice to see you again," she murmured softly into him. When Clary turned back around she found Raphael talking to Simon. She started to pull Jace over to see what they were talking about, but Jace was already ahead of her.

"Hey bloodsucker," Jace addressed Simon, pretending that Raphael was a ghost. Really though, he was already a vampire, how far can he be from being a ghost? As Jace said that, Magnus and Alec had already joined the group at the corner of the room. Magnus clapped his hands together, "So," he said casually, "Alec was just summing up what had happened last time, filled me in actually because...well, never mind." Magnus waved a hand dismissively and continued, "I suggest we record the rune, do a few more tests then get rid of it as soon as possible." he grinned, he looked like he was waiting for everyone to start clapping. "Well," Raphael said blandly, "The Daylighter was telling me that putting the an item through running water turns it back into a normal item?" Simon seemed rather happy with Raphael around, probably because Raphael didn't know that the theory was from a video game. Simon thought that if he told Raphael that, he might start a fight. He secretly hoped that it would happen, Magnus would probably turn him into a rabbit. Clary, knew that all this information was based on a video game, she tried to make it clearer, "Theoretically, it would change an item back. But if it was a gold _person..._I'm not sure what it would do." Clary said quickly. Jace filled her in, "I for one think we should try it on a person. The bloodsucker would be a good choice."

"Jace!" Isabelle exclaimed, apparently, everyone had forgotten that she was there. When Jace said 'bloodsucker', her immediate thought was Simon. Though she realized the Simon couldn't make himself turn into gold. That's when she realized he meant Raphael. Too late. Isabelle attempted to fix her mistake, "I mean, shouldn't we make sure it works on an item first? Uh...just in case?" It wasn't till after she said that when she realized she had literally just defended Raphael. While everyone just stared at Isabelle, Alec came to rescue her from her embarrassment. "I think it shouldn't be a human," Alec said quickly, then rephrased it, "I think it shouldn't be a Downworlder, mundane _or_ Shadowhunter." Jace was very annoyed by Raphael's calculating noise and silence, "Let's do a cat," Jace suggested, Alec and Magnus were almost halfway through nodding in agreement when Jace added, "...on Chairman Meow" Magnus made a mocking gasp then glared at Jace. Isabelle, Alec and Clary just stared at him and made exasperated sighs and "Oh Jace" 's. Raphael only laughed, "I can go out and catch some creature if you would like warlock. It is still nighttime." Magnus was too busy to listen, he made threatening moves toward Jace, while everyone but Clary watched interestingly. Clary started to appreciate Raphael greatly, she tapped him on the shoulder, "Please do," she said softly. Raphael chuckled and strode out.

Simon waved his hands furiously, trying to get Magnus's attention. He had turned a pen he had found in his pocket into gold. He waved it in between Magus and Jace. "Have a sink I can use?" he asked. Magnus blinked, he hadn't thought the rune actually worked. He just enjoyed having Alec around. "Actually," Simon continued, "You should probably use the sink, if you don't want it to turn into gold, that is." Magnus rolled his eyes, he made a few fake coughing noises, "This is a good time for you to give me something that you turned gold?" Simon turned to Clary, and without him speaking, she knew that he wanted her to get something for him to turn into gold. She fished through her pockets and drew out a chocolate bar. The room was eerily silent, though it was obviously exciting as well. Magnus stared in complete astonishment as the chocolate bar glowed and turned gold. "Give me that," Magnus snapped and snatched the golden chocolate bar from Simon who was grinning.

Isabelle looked slightly to her right to find Jace grinning as well. She also observed the fact that Raphael had a funny grin that looked really close to being a normal smile, though it was the kind kids used when they were about to come up with an idea to annoy their parents. Isabelle started remembering something that happened years ago with Alec. She dismissed the thought and started speaking, " I don't get you guys, your all smiling. Why can't you just take something seriously?" she looked at Alec who wasn't paying attention to her little speech. He was standing next to Magnus observing the chocolate bar. She came to the sudden realization that Alec wasn't smiling. "OK," she said, "Alec doesn't exactly count a a guy" Clary sighed in exasperation, "Izzy! I don't think you are taking this seriously either!" Clary's voice slowly grew louder, but she didn't care, "Right now, Magnus and Alec are having a important discussion and you boys are just fooling around!" Surprised crossed Jace's face breifly, then it dispearred. "Well", "Raphael observed, Ï highly doubt their little lover's conversation is very ''ímportant'' considering what their doing. It's somewhat unpleasant." His last few words were a drawl. Clary came to the sudden surprise that he was back and was carrying a s_quirrel_ in his hands. She shuddered a bit despite everything else she had been through.

Clary blinked, she hadn't realized that Magnus and Alec had started making out. The converstion caught Isabelle's attention from her private one with Simon. "Guys" she said lazily, "The point is that we test the danmed pen and then we wait for Simon to get rid of his mark!"

Raphael stared at both Isabelle and Clary who were now standing next to each other. Clary glared at Raphael, showing her dislike for the first time. She moved stalkily toward Magnus and Alec, tapped them lightly on the shoulders and reminded them on what was happening. Magnus nodded and threw the choclate bar under the sink and jerked in on. The chocolate bar seemed the loose the shine first, then turn back.

**The next one is going to be ULTRA interesting and creepy. Again, I'm not happy with this chapter. Not enough action. Please R&R!**


	5. Brother Zachariah

**I got reviews fast! I love getting reviews! I'm trying my best to add more action, if you can tell, it's already building up... I bet you want me to stop typing in bold letters so that you can see whats next. I put up an interesting title...**

Clary paced rapidly back and forth at the police station. It had already been weeks since the Midas Touch rune had been tested, but sadly there was no sign of it fading. "I should have known!" Clary said, turning to Luke who was sitting on the couch, a worried expression on his face. "Midas Touch is another _curse! _It' practically like the Mark of Cain! Uhg!" Clary flopped down onto the couch, head first. Luke sighed and laid a hand gently against Clary's back. "How about we visit Simon?"Luke suggested. Raphael had suggested that Simon stay at Hotel Dumont, he had been very convincing do so too. He had also rpomise that no harm would be done, and that Simon would get blood of course. Even though it was the best choice, considering he had Midas Touch stuck on him he wouldn't be able to saty anywhere else considering Magnus wouldn't let him stay at his place. The Silent Brothers have been contacted, but in the past few days they had been really busy cleaning things up from the Mortal War. Clary was about to get up and visit Simon, but the phone rang. Luke jogged across the room to pick it up, "Hello?" It was Isabelle," Hi, any news?"Luke replied. Clary leaned forward trying to keep up with the conversation, sadly, Luke was only going mm-hum and mm and she couldn't figure anything out until he turned around and told her that the Silent Brothers were ready to see them.

They had picked up Simon along and way, though they left Raphael behind. Really, it was just Luke, Clary, Isabelle, Jace and Simon. Mayrse and Robert were in Idris while Alec was at Magnus's, unfortunately there was no time to go there. They were already headed for the Silent City. There she was greeted by Brother Zachariah.

_The Silent City welcomes Clarissa Morgenstern, Isabelle Lightwood and Jonathan Herondale of the Lightwood Institute, as well as the Daylighter. _

Jace rolled his eyes at the formal ways of the Silent Brothers. Isabelle opened her mouth to speak, but Simon beat her to it. Ï'm having trouble getting rid of a somewhat annoying rune." he said dryly.

_Removing permanent runes is only to be done by the angels. Except I somewhat supspect that Valentine's daughter might be able to do something?_

"Uuhh..." Clary started, Ï'll try now?" she said slowly. Jace looked like he wanted to say something, but Clary had already began drawing a rune on Simon's left arm. This time Simon looked like he dulled, though he was never really bright in the first place. Both the Mark of Cain and the Midas Touch Rune glowed extremly brightly, lighting up the dark allyway powerfully. Surprisingly, Brother Zachariah moved swiftly over and brought up his cloak and shield the rest of them. Then the light dimmed and Simon was just standing there normally as if nothing had happened. Brother Zachariah spoke.

_There is a story I must share with you. We will venture to the Blackfrairs Bridge in London._

Brothe Zachariah wouldn't tell them much, and wierdly they traveled by a plane. When they landed, the most obscure request was made.

_Place the rune that was previously used on the Daylighter on me. _

Clary immediately looked to Jace, he looked just as clueless as she was. "Um..."Isabelle said slowly, "Are you allowed to ''unmake'' yourself a Silent Brother?" Simon nodded in agreement still touching the pen in his pocket, happy that he could do that again. Brother Zachariah seemed to make what was closest to a smile a Silent Brother can do.

_There are no laws of no longer being a Silent Brother. It is okay._

Jace was now surprised, he had never heard a Silent Brother say 'okay' before. Clary on the hand was all nervous. Jace nudged her, "It's not right to refuse a Silent Brother..."

Isabelle sighed and pushed Clary forward. She looked at Brother Zachariah cautiously and starting drawing a rune. This time they were all ready to turn away. It was also brighter this time. When the light dimmed, Clary was first to turn around, to see someone that looked around seventeen. With dark hair and dark brown eyes. He looked around only seventeen, and seemed very interested about the fact that his mouth could move again. He was quite handsome, and when he spoke, he had a british accent. "Clarissa, I thank you greatly for this," he smiled kindly, he seemed very likable. "I would like to share my story to you, here at the Blackfrairs Bridge. You see, I am James Carstairs. Before I was a Silent Brother, I was a Shadowhunter in the London Institute. My parents had been murdered by the Greater Demon Yanluo. It tortured me and by the time the Enclave arrived, I had become addicted to the demon poison. My body would not functyion properly without it." He looked up, his expression full of complete sadness.

" I moved to the London Institue from the one in Shanghai. My father was british, and I spoke English, so it seemed like a good choice. The people in the London Institute became my family, Charlotte, Sophie, Thomas, even Jessamine became important to me." Simon blinked, James was really talking to himself now.

"I met my parabatai, William Herondale. And a girl. Her name was Theresa Gray. People called her Tessa. Will and I both fell in love with her, but Will hid it. Wouldn't show it to me because of a curse he had. Whoever he loved would die eventually. He couldn't bear that to happen. Secertly, Tessa was somehow in love with both of us. But because Will refused to show it, she accepted when I propsed to her. Sadly, at that point I didn't even know that my parabatai was in love with her. Worse, Will soon came to learn that he had no curse at all. But he still could not let me know that he was in love with Tessa. He could not bear to take her away from me. Eventually, I was on the brink of death due to the demon poison, and became a Silent Brother. The Herondale line only continued because of Will and Tessa. Years ago, Magnus Bane had discovered to cure to my disease. I was injected with it and the final runes of the Brotherhood were placed on me. Even then, I willed to return to Tessa, who as a warlock still lived. Each year I would meet her here for an hour. In fact, she should be here in half an hour." he smiled plainly and turned around, "There she is. I would very much like to speak with her alone. Please hide." he turned on them. Everyone else stood there motionless, James smiled and pointed to a spot behind another building that would fit them all and be a good hiding spot. They went there, still trying to take eveything in.

_Tessa_

Tessa sat at the side of the bridge, waiting for Jem to come along.

"Tessa?" It was Jem. And he was speaking, he looked more alive then ever. She couldn't seem to look away from him. He looked different, but still beautiful. Raven-black hair and dark brown eyes. It was _her _Jem. He was back.

"Is-is this permanent? Is it really you? How did you find a cure?"

Jem threw his head back and laughed, "I have a story to share with you. It's about the Fairchilds, Herondales and Lightwoods." Rain started pouring. Jem took Tessa's arm and led her towards a taxi, ready to go to the London Institute. He really forgot about Jace, Clary, Isabelle and Simon. Cars honked everywhere as they chased after the taxi.

**Whee! Just because there's no Sebastian coming back to life, doesn't mean there's no more Tessa and Jem. Hop you enjoyed this one!**


End file.
